hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Phantom Troupe
Member Information The information about the members are too long. The reason why the names have links on them is to see the main article. In this page, the members are well detailed, the links will be no longer useful. It's much better if the structure is the same as the Zodiac Twelve, which only has 2 or 3 sentences to describe each member. Itc-chongky 12:19, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Yes, the descriptions should be shortened. This is too long. Foreva 12:28, December 6, 2011 (UTC) I shortened the paragraphs. Deleted the things that aren't necassary in a short bio. Skyzod324 00:25, December 7, 2011 (UTC) I agree about the Pairing removal, other than feitan and phinx, there isn't any other pair. They always change and most of the time they are in groups of 3/4 or more :One of the cool things about the Phantom Troupe is that there seem to be very little boundaries between them, despite being so different from one another. There's a panel somewhere before Greed Island in which Machi and Bonolenov are conversing in the background. I always thought it was interesting because prior to that, I couldn't see the two of them having a single thing in common. Mr. Toto 19:57, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Numbering Two questions, one, how do we know that the numbering is 1-13 rather than 0-12? Two, how do we know that Chrollo has a number at all since he is considered the head and not one of the legs? Lessetti (talk) 16:25, January 3, 2015 (UTC) I also agree with you. I believe its 0 - 12. Zero being the Head, Twelve being the legs. Smac919 (talk) 22:16, February 24, 2015 (UTC) In relation to numbering and the trivia section: *''When Chrollo predicted the future of most members of the Phantom Troupe, there were twelve of them still alive (including Hisoka, "April"), plus Uvogin, who was "November", for a total of thirteen; since there are twelve months in a year, this might either mean that one of the members is not numbered, or simply be a mistake on the author's part.'' This is likely not a mistake, as long as Chrollo holds the number 0 or 13 - which is Very Likely. In this case Chrollo can't write his own fortune so he'd be excluded anyway. As such I am removing it. Flaremmm (talk) 12:39, June 1, 2016 (UTC) Nobunaga Number One? The Phatom Troupe page has Nobunaga listed as the number 1 Spider..when Nobunaga's personal page says his Spider Tattoo has not yet been revealed. Ive seen HxH (2011) 1-148, 4 times now and read the manga twice and never did I see or hear Nobunaga being the #1 Spider. If I had to guess..Feitan would be #1 and Phinks would be #2, (Depending on Chrollo's #, though I dont think Chrollo has a number, if he did it would be blank or Zero) Because when Feitan was fighting Zazan, Feitan said " Know your place." towards Phinks, meaning Feitan is higher ranking than atleast Phinks. Also...It makes zero sense for the spider to be 1 - 13..its probably 0-12, Zero being the head, and the twelve being the legs. My Prediction... 0. Chrollo 1. Feitan 2. Phinks 3. Nobunaga 4. Kalluto 5. Machi 6. Shalnark 7. Franklin 8. Shizuku 9. Pakunoda - Not replaced 10. Kortopi 11. Uvogin - Not replaced 12. Bonolenov Smac919 (talk) 22:15, February 24, 2015 (UTC) Absence of Numbered Tattoo I've been thinking about this possibility and it seems, to me, to be an exceedingly obscure one, the way the Troupe talks, the spider tattoo is an important symbol of their membership and I can't imagine how a member would be accpeted without one. Kurapika even said all the troupe have numbered Tattoos - and though he perhaps wouldn't know for sure, he is something of an authority on them. This is in relation to the predictions; they referred to some spiders by their month - indicating their number - but with 13 spiders one would be excluded. I'd suggest that the one left out is Chrollo; who can no longer make predictions of himself and being the leader(or Head) would likely hold the number 0 or 13, but of course this isn't certain, I feel this is much more probable than a Member of the troupe being excluded from a numbered tattoo. This is a pretty minor issue in itself but the page itself says that they are numbered 1-13, which we don't know either; 0-12 is just as possible - and I think this should be in the relevant section, as well as as much of the above information can be added concisely.Flaremmm (talk) 22:31, June 1, 2016 (UTC)